


What We Don't Say

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Hugs, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: The Doctor and River run into each other once again.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & River Song, Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	What We Don't Say

**Author's Note:**

> For the quote prompt: "I missed this."

It was unexpected, as it always was.

River thought she would never understand how they sometimes ended up in the same place when he had the whole of space and time to explore and she moved around so often that even she had a hard time keeping track. Maybe it was just the stars aligning for a moment, or maybe there really was such a thing as destiny.

Whatever it was, once she was in the Doctor’s arms, River decided it didn’t matter.

He seemed to be in a rather sentimental mood as he simply held her for a while, not saying anything.

“I missed this,” River said.

“I missed _you,”_ he countered, pressing her closer.

“That too,” River added like an afterthought, smiling as she teased him.

The Doctor finally pulled away from her, revealing a soppy, besotted grin that didn’t look quite right on him—because it was only on the most beautiful, perfect days that she ever got to see it.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it. Finally, he seemed to muster up the courage to say, “River, I…I…want to show you something.”

She was rather curious as to what he had originally intended to say, but she let it slide…for now. “Anything. As long as you let me drive.”


End file.
